A Collision of Worlds
by TheNgamer1
Summary: During the period of time when the Argo II is being built some Brits come for a visit. Will they get on with the Americans? I FINISHED IT AND YOU ALL SAID I COULDN'T! Also, I changed the final chapter as the story was originally meant to be funny. Stick to your roots.
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I wish fewer things were trying to kill me.

The fact was that after doing more work on the Argo II (no help from Jason or Piper as usual) I had been told that a Kempe had infiltrated camp. I had no idea what the heck a Kempe was but I went to help.

And now here I was getting my ass handed to me on a plate. We had been warned about Kempe's poison swords but it turned out that she'd either lost or broken them along the way and was using a regular one and a tennis racket (I know right).

Despite the danger of sport related death on her hands Annabeth seemed somewhat nostalgic about the event. Running around the beast slashing and stabbing with her knife and kicking and punching with her free hand (and legs come to think of it.) Piper did the same with Jason flying around trying to get a good stab with his gladius. And what was Leo doing? Getting the crap beat out of him as the Kempe repeatedly hit him with the tennis racket.

"Oh! God please stop!" I yelled and funnily enough she did. Only to smash Jason into a tree though. "Jason!" I called and ran over to help him. "Come on buddy get up," I said as I helped him to his feet.

"Thanks dude. Annabeth watch out!" I turned and saw Kempe swing her sword at Annabeth. Luckily she ducked and Kempe only succeeded in cutting down a couple of trees. She growled and brought the tennis racket down on Annabeth's head knocking her out cold.

"NO!" Piper rushed over to her but Kempe swung her sword down in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Your turn," Kempe snarled and brought the tennis racket down again but Jason (as ever the knight in shining armour) flew in the way and was swatted against another tree. Piper was so shocked she couldn't move or talk, she just froze. Kempe brought down her sword but I fired fire (Look I promise that sounded better in my head) and the racket went up in flames. Catching her attention she turned to him.

"Well it would seem with have another lil' hero on our hands!" She laughed. Rather than your usual stereotype evil laugh it sounded more like a small woman tied to a chair being tickled by a feather.

"I'm not a hero." I smiled "I'm just a Kempe killer." She lowered her sword.

"You stole that of Metal Gear solid 4."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Did not."

"ENOUGH!" She screamed and slashed at me with the sword. I fell back. Fortunately she only got my shirt but she raised it again. "Good bye son of the ugly one!" I closed my eyes. I could feel my body shaking. Could you blame I was about to be cut in half. Then I heard four gun shots, one after another then a loud thump

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw four dudes all in red coats and white jeans. Except for one he was wearing a kilt. They were talking to Piper then one turned and saw me and jogged over. On his head was a trilby hat with badges on it and he had a white t shirt with some markings on it on under his coat. His hair was black, brown eyes and a five o' clock shadow beard. The main thing I noticed was his rifle with a bayonet on the end.

"Alright mate?" He had an English accent, he helped him up. "Bloody hell you yanks sure know how to make a bloody mess."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Ok today had defo's been a weird one. First I was fighting Kempe and now I'd met four British guys who were now showing us around their ship. It was based on an old British imperial ship and as were the uniforms they were wearing.

Annabeth who was awake now was not too pleased about the current situation.

"I want an explanation for this. You had no invitation or reason to come to Camp half blood US!"

"Aye," The one in the kilt began. "But it's a good thing we did or Kempe out there would of had a lovely dinner out of you." He paused suddenly and offered his hand to Annabeth. "I'm Lewis by the way . A member of our Scots guards platoon." She never took it. Piper stepped in.

"Nice to meet you Lewis. I'm Piper. Uhm nice kilt..."

"Cheers but don't think all Scots do I just felt like being a wee bit patriotic."

Lewis was a tall guy and bulky some was fat but allot was muscle. Unlike the English one he was clean shaven and had spiky hair.

"OK. Cool so what with the surprise visit?"

"Well due to the impending giant threat we thought we'd lend a hand," He said with a smile.

"We can manage fine," Annabeth didn't share Piper's enthusiasm. "We don't need your help." The English guy appeared.

"Fair enough. We can bugger off, never come back, leave the giants to you and you never see us again in your life." Annabeth looked as if she was going to say something but he spoke again. "We can't tell you what we know of your boyfriend," He added.

He was obviously talking about Percy Jackson. A son of Poseidon who had recently disappeared in the nothing without leaving a note. Annabeth grabbed him by his coat and rammed him up against the wall of the ship. Everyone was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What do you know?" She demanded. The Brit was slightly taller so she had to look up a bit. But we all knew who was in power.

"He's been running, and fighting. We don't know what though. He's been going for days on end. Otherwise he's fine near the roman camp. They'll take him in, you can count on it but it'll be tuff there. We know." She let go of him and stood back.

"So he's ok?"

"Yes, although we don't know for how long mind."

I could see a tear form in her eye. But before anything else could be done she left. No one tried to stop her.

"She'll be fine," Piper said. She turned to the English one. "So who exactly are you?"

"I'm Dylan. Son of Apollo," He smiled again. I don't know what is was about this guy but I liked him. "You've met Lewis his dad's Ares." Lewis nodded in agreement. "Upstairs is Geoffrey our Welsh one who is a son of Hermes and Alex our paddy the son of Dionysus. We're all British thugs trained to look up to 'er majesty and our late empire. And what we've got left of it now."

"Nice!" I said. "You guys seem cool! I love your ship. We're building our own at the moment and..." Piper cut in.

"Jason's waking up!"

Jason was still out form our fight with Kempe and Lewis had taken him in and put him on his bed and had been cold since then but now he was stirring. Piper rushed to his side.

"Jason! You ok?" She asked.

"Uh how long was I out?"

"About half an hour dude," I joined at their side. "But it's cool Kempe's dead thanks to our new friends." I pointed at Dylan and Lewis and they nodded their heads.

"Oh thanks. You're British aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Dylan asked.

"I did history and this has the layout of a British imperial ship. You're not here for another war are you?" Lewis laughed.

"Course we're not, we came to help."

Their ship was pretty cool. On deck there were cannons and Maxim guns. At the front there was a Union Jack flying with another Maxim gun. The crow's nest was fifty feet tall (according to Lewis) sporting another Union Jack and apparently a sniper rifle came with it. Dylan called up:

"You alright Geoffrey?" He waited for a couple of seconds.

"I'm good you?" He didn't sound very Welsh.

"Fine! I'm just showing the Yanks around!" They kept walking.

"The dude in the tower didn't sound very Welsh," I said.

"He's from North Wales. It's basically just England with Welsh flags." He paused then said really fast. "Iloveyoureallywalespleasedon 'tsueme." I was going to ask him to say it again but I didn't.

We got to where the steering wheel thing was the "Paddy" one Alex. I think Paddies are Irish. And I was right.

"Alex these are the yanks." The guy swung round and grabbed Jason's hand.

"Nice to meet you meet pal." He then turned to Piper and shook her hand and the same to me.

After that we were shown around in the banquet hall. There was a large table with 6 chairs around it and framed pictures: One of Elizabeth the 2nd, one of a Union Jack and one of the British Empire at its peak. The armoury was a room the size of a public bathroom like there are in malls in it is was full of rifles (Martini Henry's according to Lewis), bayonets, flip knives, knuckle dusters and you guessed it a Maxim gun.

"So why do you guys have knuckle dusters?" Piper asked.

"This is why," Lewis said as we entered a large room with punch bags hanging from the roof. Dylan and Lewis slipped on their knuckle dusters and charged at one. It was on the floor torn open in a matter of seconds. Dylan pulled his flip knife out of it.

"Never mess with a Chav," He walked out.

"So you've seen our digs. What about yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Stupid Brits.

Going around thinking they were better than the rest of us. Still someone's blood would spill for this. Chiron would not be happy at all!

I marched up to him ignoring the praise from my fellow campers for slaying Kempe. At the moment only one thing was on my mind.

"Chiron! I demand an explanation!" He was somewhat taken aback by my sudden outburst. I shouldn't have taken my rage out on him but I didn't know what else to do.

"An explanation for what Annabeth?"  
"The British invasion of course!" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He seemed somewhat pleased by the sudden announcement. "Why last time Camp Half Brit paid us a visit old Lizzie was celebrating her silver," he beamed with pride. "Annabeth. Go back to the British and arrange for them to come for a meeting in half an hour."

I was outraged as I stomped along the Camp to go back to the H.M.S Drakon. I saw the name of the damn flag ship stamped next to their big "V" for victory sign on the front of the ship. I was also shocked at Chiron's approach to the "welcome" we had to give them. Didn't he know what happened between us back in the independence days? For you mortals who don't know many American and British half bloods fought on the field of battle in the war of independence.

Chiron also talked about Elizabeth the 2nd as if they were bunk buddies what next?

"Ooh I was best buds with Whinnie C and Maggie Thatcher," I said aloud feigning a Chiron voice. I had passed Jason, Piper and Leo who were on their way back to Camp. They were also under the illusion that the Brits wanted to help. But I kept going and eventually got to the ship.

I boarded the gang plank to find no one on deck. I heard laughing from below decks, after following the rabble I eventually walked into a large room cluttered with sofas and one flat screen T.V. On the sofas were the Brits pissing themselves with laughter watching some film.

"Oh gods Annabeth love!" Dylan said. "We're watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Watch this." He gestured at the T.V. I stood for a whole minute thirty seconds watching a bunch of knights saying: "Knee".

"Right. Uhm anyway Chiron our centaur wants to meet you guys in..." I checked my watch. "12 minutes." The Brits looked at each other. Then the chubbier one got up.

"Alright Mam. Lead the way." I assumed he was the Welsh one. He was shorter and fatter than the rest although he still seemed formidable. He had combed black hair and a mischievous look on his face. He really made me think of Leo.

"What's it going to be then eh?" Dylan asked. Now that discussions had been made that to celebrate the British visit a game of capture the flag would be played. And now Dylan was enquiring whose side they'd be on.

"Well Annabeth here," Chiron gestured at me. "Will lead Red team and um..." He paused for a moment. "And ah yes, Johnathan Birk shall lead Blue team."

Johnathan Birk was one of the harshest and crudest men I knew. If it wasn't for Clarisse he would definitely be the toughest person in the Ares cabin. He had the build of a bison and his head perfectly shaved. You would have to be Ares (or Clarisse) to beat him in combat.

"I feel that our British friends here shall be put under Annabeth's care in the Red team," Chiron said with a smile. My heart sank. I had to look after a bunch of scruffy disorganised thugs! I was frankly insulted. The only flag these douches were into was their own sticking out of some other country with rich materials littered about the place. At least I had Piper, Jason and Leo I suppose.

"Excellent!" Dylan walked over to Chiron and thumped him on the back. "Here Chiron mate, mind if I make some special recommendation for my boys in the game?"

"I'm intrigued to hear about it!" Chiron said all too enthusiastically. They then went inaudible for about a minute but then Chiron boomed with laughter.

"It's a deal! Feel free to my son feel free!" They shook hands and Chiron trotted off to attend to some other business.

The next morning at 9 o' clock sharp I stood at the flag woods ready for battle. Eventually more and more people arrived and of course the last to arrive was the Brits.

Lewis was the first up the hill huffing and puffing after an obvious run. This time he wore full original Scots guard uniform of the empire. A scarlet coat with Sergeant Stripes on the sleeves. He wore his kilt still and he also wore the military Scots Tam o' Shanter too. He carried his Martini Henry rifle with a celestial bronze bayonet fixed to the end.

"Sorry we're late only it's a bloody haul getting that thing up hill." I was confused.

"What thing?" I asked but then as I said it a First World War British made Artillery gun being wheeled up by Dylan, Geoffrey and Alex. They all wore the same uniform as Lewis (minus the kilt and Tam o' Shanter. Which were replaced with white trousers and pith helmets from the Zulu war.) They also each had stripes on their sleeves too, except Dylan who had 2nd lieutenant pips on his shoulders, gun Geoffrey had Corporal and Alex had the same.

"You can't use artillery fire here!" I protested. "The shrapnel could kill us!"

"Don't worry about that," Geoffrey said. "We have replaced the innards of the shells with mashed potatoes." The crowd (save Chiron) was amazed by this. Leo burst out laughing.

"Oh man! That is classic dude!" He fell into another pit of the giggles.

"Dylan and I had a discussion and I sincerely doubt anyone will get hurt from the cannon. Now enough bickering. Let the games begin!"

Our side of the wood was well guarded with different campers around the flag and Jason in stealth mode waiting to zap anyone who so much as glanced at our flag it seemed unlikely that our flag would be taken fast. Also everyone there was flanked with a freaking artillery gun manned by four British guys willing to shoot or stab anyone who threatened to take our flag to death. So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have them after all.

"Alright everyone! Charge!" I yelled the group charged forward and the massive fight broke out. There were people sword fighting, shooting at each other, punching and some where even having heated debates over who had the better weapon. All around mash potato shells were landing everywhere. One nearly missing Piper. It was then when I heard the sound of bagpipes. It would appear that Lewis had brought the instrument of Scotland with him and had started playing the theme to Monty Python's flying circus.

As I ran and dodged swords, hammers, pamphlets on why you should vote Republican. You name it I dodged it. Suddenly a boy about my age jumped out from a bush in full battle armour he was about to charge but then a shell from the cannon landed roughly 5 inches behind him. He flew into the air his back covered in mashed potato and landed with a thud behind me.

It was then I heard faintly Dylan yelling:

"Alright lads we're out of shells! FORWARD!" I heard their battle scream as they charged into the field of battle. Their bayonets at the ready and fingers on triggers. I had to admire their spirit and yes I heard a few gunshots. I ran down a passage in the woods cutting off to a deep lake and on the other side. Yep, you guessed it the Blue flag.

After a quick dip in the lake I got to the other side and stood in front of the flag. I was about to pull it out when I heard a loud thump. I spun round and their stood Birk in full battle armour and wielding a 4 foot long.

"Well well well. Looks like you feel lucky daughter of Athena," There was a cold chill to his voice.

"I do actually and now I'm gonna take this flag." I reached for when he shoulder rammed right into me. Thank the gods I was wearing full armour or I would have definitely broke a few a bones. I fell to the ground and I could feel myself lapsing in and out of consciences. I was so delirious I felt like going to asleep, but I couldn't no one else was going to take this flag so it was purely up to me.

_Percy where are you?_ I thought but Percy couldn't help now. But I couldn't get up it was hopeless. _Face it Annabeth you've lost_.

"OI!" Dylan had stepped out to the flag area where Birk and I were. _Thank the gods we could still win._ I thought. Not my first choice of rescuer though but he would do.

"What do you want you stupid British tit?" Birk demanded.

"Well 2 things. 1: I want your flag and 2: What the bloody hell are you playing at!" He thrust a pointing finger at me. "You can't hit a girl! It's like killing a civilian! You don't do it! You bastard! I honestly can't believe you..." His protest was brought to a brief halt by a swift punch to the kidney from Birk. I heard his rifle clatter to the floor. I shut my eyes for a second and when I reopened I saw Dylan on the floor clutching his torso.

"Ooh my kidney." He fell to his side.

"What were expecting? I'm a son of Ares!" Dylan surprisingly got up.

"I was brought up on the East End. It's a fair match." Dylan then preceded the punch him in the nose. He had also managed to slip on his knuckle dusters. He then punched him in the left side of chest. Then a swift blow to the head. He put his leg behind Birk's and brought it towards himself.

Birk fell like a Jenga tower. Collapsing to the ground. But Dylan wasn't done. He kept kicking and stamping his body until eventually he pulled a magnet of a Union Jack from his ammunition pouch and stuck it to Birk's armour. Claiming him. For about two seconds he admired his handy work and then remembered me. He turned swung his rifle round his shoulder and snatched the flag and then carried me bridal style (holding the flag underneath).

"Come on love, let's get back to base. Did you see what I did to that bloke? He'll be swaying about a bit eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan's P.O.V

4 years later...

"They've found him!" Sam's voice echoed through the trench and then he burst into the dugout, where I and Lieutenant Samuel sat. "They've found him!" He said again waving a crumpled copy of Front Line Today. "Look Captain! Look!" He handed me the newspaper to which I immediately turned to page 3.

"Ah yes. Susan Klarkson. Lovely pair on her."

"No not that sir! Page 1 look!" Grudgingly I turned to the front page and read the headline aloud:

"American Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson reunited with friends."

"Oh that's smashing!" Samuel said. I glanced up at him.

"For them maybe Samuel, but we are still sat in a trench, on the eastern side of France, engaging in trench warfare with German demigods having to drink Sam's mud coffee. All of this our superiors refuse to admit that they are trying to recreate the First World War."

"What makes you say that sir?" Sam asked.

"Well, when the war started in 2011 we were all told we could make a truce with Germany on Christmas day. Just like back in 1914."

"That's true."

"Just as the war began our original 1800's scarlet uniform were dumped in favour of these khaki ones. Just like the Tommies wore. They also replaced our pith helmets with Brodie helmets. And also our medal ribbon."

"Our medal ribbon sir?"

"Yes you'll notice that my medal ribbon for: Service in Gibraltar ribbon looks exactly like that of the Queen's South Africa medal, my Service in Anguilla medal against the French looks exactly like that of the King's South Africa medal. Lastly and most importantly we all have the 2011-12 service medal?

"We do sir."

"That looks exactly like that of the 1914-1915 star."

By this time Samuel was reading newspaper.

"Blimey says here that the Greeks opened fire on the Romans and now they're at war!"

"Oh what a shame!" I said sarcastically. Sam stood up straight.

"Permission to speak sir!"

"Granted private. Although granted with a sense of dread."

"I thought you were friendly with Annabeth and the other Americans?"

"I was at one point. But then the war started and they did nothing to help."

"To be fair sir," Samuel began, "We're using Lee Enfield rifles, machine guns and such while they're still using swords. They're in the dark ages compared to us."

"Yes but it doesn't take much to make Celestial bronze bullets."

"Well sir," said Sam. "If we helped them against the Romans maybe they'd help us against the Hun!"

"As much as I'd like to Sam I hardly think that high office would let us leave the front line to help something that isn't our problem. Besides because of them Geoffrey and Alex are dead."

"How did they die sir?"

"They were sent to spy on the Romans. They were going to be kept as prisoners but some shithead called Octavian had them killed."

There was a moment's pause. Then a look crossed Sam's face the kind of look you get when you have a great idea. Unfortunately this was Sam we were talking about.

"Sir I have a cunning plan!"

"Oh yes? What it is it?" I inquired.

"What if we say we want to go to the US to try to persuade them to join the war!" I jumped out of my seat.

"Sam that's an amazing idea! We can get away from the front line! Hang on its 2013. From that standpoint the Americans shouldn't be joining until next year."

"Well we can say that's our plan. Just dropping in early," said Samuel.

"Perfect!" I was genuinely pleased. "If this works we can escape the German guns and help the Yanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan's P.O.V

"So this is what America looks like!" Samuel yelled as we marched across the fields of some American Civil War grounds or something.

"Well what did you think it would look like?" I said. "Did you think it was going to have a MacDonald's every second building?"

"Well no but... It's just... different."

As the three of us walked across the greens many people stopped and stared at us. Some of them pointed (these bloody yanks have no manners). Still we were dressed in British WW1(ish) uniform, each with a Lee Enfield slung round our backs and we were on a civil war grounds. So yeah... we stuck out like a sore thumb. We entered the reception desk and were met with a girl in her 20's who was sat behind the desk. She looked up and a look of confusion passed her face.

"Good morning madam," I began. I then held up a picture of Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Jason and Piper. "Have you seen any of these people at all today?"

"Sorry no," She said. We then left.

After walking for some time Sam eventually piped up.

"Does anyone mind if I play Rule Britannia on my phone?"

"On the country Sam. If you play it I might get the boost I need to continue this," I said. Sam pushed the button and our secondary national anthem played. To be honest it really lifted our spirits and we joined in the singing. We kept going listening to the music and singing along. Eventually Sam spoke above the noise.

"What's that ship Sir?"

"Hmm?" I looked where he was pointing. "Oh that's the Argo II. A flying Greek warship that Leo built." I paused. "Hang on, that's the Argo II!" I smiled. "We've found them! Samuel was kneeling down in front of me looking through a pair of front line issue binoculars.

"Sir there are some people standing next to it! Some are in Roman battle armour... Bloody hell! Did you see that massive thing of water come out from the bay?"

"Yes! Must be Jackson! They're in trouble! Sam!"

"Yes sir?" He said.

"Play the British Grenadiers on your phone! We're going over the imaginary top!"

"Right sir!" The tune of the grenadiers emitted from his phone and we fixed our bayonets.

"Right men! Charge!" I blew my whistle and we ran towards the new enemy.

By the time we got there we were out of breath and the Americans were nowhere in sight.

"Erm... Sir?" Samuel said from behind me.

"What?"

"There are a lot of angry looking Roman half bloods charging towards us waving swords." I turned and so a lot of angry looking Roman half bloods charging towards us waving swords.

"Ah. Right Private! Status report!"

"Well sir, we're vastly outnumbered, the song has stopped and the ship's leaving."

"Oh OK then. Wait what?!" We looked and saw the Argo II deport, however it was not flying which offered some chance at least.

"Right Private Sam Lieutenant Samuel! Fire at will, play the song again and I'll try to get the good Americans to come back."

"Yes sir!" The yelled together. I ran towards the water where the ship had been.

"OI YANKS COME ON! HELP US OUT! PLEASE?!" The gunfire attracted their attention and I could see someone look back at us. "YEAH YOU! IT'S ME! CAPTAIN DYLAN! REMEBER FOUR YEARS AGO! CAMP HALF BRIT?"

"I don't think they can hear you Sir!" Samuel said reloading his gun.

"Maybe if we sing Rule Britannia they'll know it's us?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea! Every one cease firing. Stand together and sing Rule Britannia!" We stood in a line but there was a small problem.

"None of us know the words to it do we?" I said.

"I don't."

"Me neither."

"Well um... Just keep singing the chorus." We did that hearing the sound of Roman Boots charge towards us. The ship was getting closer but the Roman Yanks were faster.

"Bugger it!" I yelled. "In the water!" We all jumped in and swam towards the ship. Sam got there first.

"How do we get up Sir?!" Then a rope ladder hit him on the head. We clambered up and lay on the deck panting. Then I pushed myself up and saluted.

"Captain Dylan Wilson. At your command." I paused for a moment then I yelled. "You took your bloody time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's P.O.V

OK, Dylan was an ass. As soon as we picked him up he had been nothing but a prick. First he moaned about how we took our time rescuing him and his friends (at least we did), he never even made an effort to catch up with Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo and when we first met all he said was:

"So you're the famous Percy Jackson then eh? You're shorter than I imagined." What the hell was that? No: "Thanks for helping stop Kronus." Or something. And unlike any of this "British Bulldog," stuff that his buddy Samuel went on about, he'd done nothing spectacular in the field of battle. When Shrimpzilla attacked all he did was throw a half drank cup of tea at it. This smashed against it and did nothing else. Then he yelled:

"That'll fucking learn it!"

But now here we were. Gibraltar. The rock stuck out like a sore thumb.

"The rock of Gibraltar," said Annabeth. "On the very tip of Spain." She was about to say something else but then there was a gun shot. We all whirled around to see Dylan holding his revolver in the air with smoke coming off it.

"Just to clarify Gibraltar is not part of Spain. It is in fact part of the British empire."

"And it has been since 1704," Private Sam added.

Later on it was decided that Jason and Piper would go down to meet Hercules in Gibraltar. Seizing my chance I spoke to Dylan. He was sat on a fold out chair on the deck reading a newspaper called: "Front Line Weekly."

"Hey Dylan." He never even looked up.

"Good morning. And that's Captain Dylan."

"OK_ Captain_," I forced a smile. "What's on the news?"

"Well the repeat of The Battle of The Somme has begun. Meaning that 10's of thousands of men will die in the next few months." I was taken aback.

"Jesus Christ..."

"Yeah," He put the newspaper down. "What do you want to talk about?" I picked up another fold out chair and sat down.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but... What's your beef Dylan?"

"My beef? You mean why am I cynical and sarcastic?"

"Well yeah..."

"Percy, sarcasm and being cynical is all I have. Loads of my friends have died over the past few years, 2 some of them at the hands of the Roman Americans. The only friends I have left are Sam, Samuel and Lewis are the only old friends I have any more. And there's her."

"Her?" Dylan opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to me. It was a picture of a blonde girl. About my age. She was quite cute and she stood in what must have been a cabin in Camp Half Brit.

"Her name's Laura. She's..."

"Your girl friend?"

"Yeah. I don't see her much."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm in the front line and she works in intelligence. And you can't really take breaks from fighting the Germans all the time."

There was a period of silence after I handed the picture back. Then Dylan seemed to be back to his sarcastic self.

"So you know the Roman Americans yeah?"

"Yes..."

"Well it's funny because the Romans are on my side in the war."

"Really how?"

"Well the Italians who are fighting the Austro-Hungarian demigods are all Roman." Suddenly something hit me.

"Wait so the war is being fought all over Europe?"

"Yeah. The original First World War was. So is this one." He gestured behind us to where Annabeth had said North Africa was. "See all that?"

"Yes."

"It's all French. It's all part of their Empire."

"The French Empire? I thought all the empires of today where all islands?"

"Well with this war starting again the imperial reigns of Europe have been starting again."

"What do they have then?"

"Well there's Morocco, Tunisia, French Guiana and Madagascar. Obviously that's not all of the original French empire but it's better than a kick in the teeth."

"I thought you didn't like the French," I said.

"Well..." He began, "I don't but they're on my side and they act as good fighters and human shields against Germany."

"What about the British Empire?"

"Well, again we don't have everything we used to but this is it: Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, Nigeria, Sri Lanka and we are expanding into Canada."

"Canada?" I remembered that Frank was Chinese Canadian. I wonder what he thought on the "expansion."

"So what do you mean by _expanding_?"

"Well at the moment the isle of Newfoundland is once again British as is a small part of eastern Canada."

"Right. Have you asked Frank about this?"

"What that baby faced bloke?"

"Yeah."

"Why should I?"

I was about to answer when Jason and Piper came running up the gang plank with bits of food being thrown after them.

"Let's go people!" Jason yelled . Both Dylan and I looked over the side of the ship to see an angry Hercules throwing food at us. Dylan ducked and was nearly hit by a piece of ham sandwich.

"Permission to fire upon Hercules sir?" Private Sam had appeared with his rifle at the ready.

"Permission granted Private." Sam looked down the sights of his gun and fired. He missed Hercules by like a centimetre. Hercules noticed and began moving away. But Sam kept firing and Dylan joined in with his revolver.

"You stupid Brits! I hope you lose the war!" He yelled at them.

"I must say, you original Greeks are good at dodging bullets. Just like you are with your taxes!" Dylan yelled back. He and Sam thought this was pretty funny but I didn't get it.

"Cease firing Sam." Sam stopped. "Right let's get ourselves to Rome."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's P.O.V

"Why did I let her go?" Percy seemed upset. His girlfriend Annabeth had gone to seek out The Mark of Athena to complete her destiny or some other goblledey gook.

"Could be worse," I said. Percy stared daggers at me.

"How?"

"Uhm... She could be unarmed." Then the Captain smacked me across the face.

Anyway Leo, Frank and Hazel had gone off to get some mystical mcguffin or something Annabeth had gone to get the Mark of Athena and had refused Lieutenant Samuel's help (he's a son of Athena. Should have pointed that out I suppose.) Anyway Percy, Jason and Piper had also left to do rescue their friend Nico. That left Captain Dylan, Lieutenant Samuel, Coach Hedge and I. We sat around the ship, unsure of what to do with ourselves. Then Hedge started pacing around with anger in his eyes.

"God damn it! I should have gone with them!" He yelled.

"Mh hm," The Captain replied, not looking up from his Kindle.

"You could of too, you know?" said Hedge marching over to the Captain.

"Uh hu."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled. The Captain sighed.

"Can I help you?" He finally looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"No! But you could help the rest of them!"

"Here don't talk to the Captain like that," said I. Standing. Slowly, the coach turned.

"What did you just say to me you bumbling idiot?!"

"Well at least you got one thing right." The Captain returned to his Kindle.

"Now now chaps!" Said Lieutenant Doen, nervously laughing. "We're all on the same team here!"

"No we aren't Samuel. Sit down," The Captain ordered. He did so.

"What do you mean we aren't on the same team?!" Barked Hedge, returning to the Captain.

"We British demigods are engaged in a rerun of the First World War against German, Austrian, Hungarian, Bulgarian and Ottoman demigods. The affairs with Gaia aren't our priority."

"What? So that earthy bitch taking over the world isn't your "priority"?!"

"Not at the moment. Now stop yelling. I'm trying to read Mortal instruments." The Coach was about to reply. But he didn't, instead he sat down.

"So this War then, is it really as bad as they say?"

"Well we live in Trenches."

"Get shot at most days of the week."

"And I have to make food out of rats, mud, dandruff, salvia, vomit, plum and apple," I added. The coach was astounded.

"And I thought we had it bad."

"This should be where she is!" Leo called above the noise. We had now reunited with the rest of the group (save Annabeth) and had gone to see if we could find her. I felt the ship crash against the ground, I looked over the side and briefly glanced a giant spider fall into a large pit. And there standing with some kind of makeshift crutch was Annabeth.

We rappelled down and Percy and Annabeth hugged intensely. Their friend Nico was still weak from his "ordeal" but was obviously happy. Due to that issue of the large pit we had to vacate rather quickly. Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo and Piper had gotten back up to the ship and the rest of us were about to also. Suddenly something was caught on Annabeth's leg and it starting pulling her into the pit.

"SHIT!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Percy leapt forward and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Unfortunately he wasn't enough and the both kept being dragged into the pit. The four of us were panicking. The Captain stumbled forward trying to grab Percy's leg. He just caught the trouser leg. But it wasn't a good enough hold. Percy and Annabeth kept falling. They were down in the pit. Percy was holding them up. Nico reached forward with his hand out but it was too late. Percy said something to Annabeth, and then they fell. We stood in silence.

"Well bugger," said Lieutenant Doen.

"I'm truly sorry for what has happened, but we have to leave," The Captain said.

It was much later and we were all on the Argo II. The time had come for the Captain, the Lieutenant and I to return to the front line.

"But you can't go!" Hazel said. "We need you to help rescue them!"

"As much as we'd like to ma'am we have a duty to do," Lieutenant Doen said.

"Just drop us at Gibraltar we'll make our way from there," said the Captain. "I'm sure both of them will be fine."

I was in my quarters packing the Captain's, the Lieutenant's and my things when the Captain walked into. I stood to attention and saluted.

"Sir!"

"Yeah whatever Sam! Where's the bloody phone?" He said.

"Here it is sir." I turned and handed him the field telephone. He slammed it down on the table and begun to dial. We stood and waited for an answer.

"Ah yes, Captain Smith. As I'm SURE you'll be pleased to hear, my two men and I are on our way back to the front. Although, we're probably closer to the front now than you are." Captain Smith clearly said something in his favour but I couldn't quite hear it. "Of course Captain. A convoy from Gibraltar shall do nicely. I'm sure you'll enjoy our return. What's that? Orders of advancement for when we get back? Sorry..." He picked up a nearby newspaper and began crunching it up next to the receiver. "Smith...I can't..." He made hissing noises with his mouth. Then he turned to me and whispered: "Sam scream into this phone!" I took it from him.

"AOEAAAA! FOCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAOOOOOOOOOOAH! FOCCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He took it back.

"Mein foch ist kaput ja! Mein foch ist kaput!" He then proceeded to bang the phone on the desk three times, and slam it down.

"Now then Private, we'd best get some rest. I can tell some rock monster business is in stall for us."


End file.
